


What Do You Want

by The_Unaligned_Player



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unaligned_Player/pseuds/The_Unaligned_Player
Summary: My first achievement in life





	What Do You Want

Pov - ???

As always He awoke to stiffness in his body. He blearily opened his eyes to not his bedroom but to a small dark space.

'Huh'

He shifted around and moved his arms up to find his ceiling movable. he pushed it open and climbed out to find himself in a classroom. He looked around the room and seeing the bolted windows and conspicuous cameras came to the obvious conclusion.

'Well guess I've been kidnapped'

The thought was tired but amused at the notion.

'Hope they weren't expecting a ransom anytime soon'

He got up and stretched out loosening his joints up and took stock of himself.

*Items

'Left me my clothes at least'

*Check

'No visible injuries, movements normal, no pain, alright good so far'

He went up to the windows tested them to find them sealed tight.

'Eh was worth a shot'

He took a deep breath then walked to the door out the classroom to find a purple-lit hallway. As he walked through it he noted the rooms he found but found them locked. He ended his exploration with a half-open door and stepped through to find a group of teenagers in front of a vault door flanked by turrets.

'Well at least I'm not going to be too lonely'

“I hope I’m not too late for introductions,” he said a small smile on his face.

But before any talk could begin a sound was heard.

*Ding dong, bing bong*

“Ahem! Ahem! Testing, testing! Mike check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system! Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then...!“ A carefree voice came through the area.

Self=Null

“Ahh, to all incoming students! I would like to begin the entrance ceremony at...right now! Please make your way to the gymnasium at your earliest convenience. ...That's all. I'll be waiting!”

“ ...What. The. Hell was that just now?” Said Ms. Blood Void

‘It was a test of the broadcast system do try to keep up love’

“Well then, if you'll excuse me...” said Mr. Pride as he left the group.

‘Uncaring for social norms I see’

As he left the some of the other students relaxed from their semi tense state and left as well.

“This...this doesn't seem right.” said Blueberry Doll.

“Yeah, that announcement was totally weird.” Void concurred. 

“Maybe, but just staying put doesn't mean we'll be safe. Besides, aren't you guys just a little bit curious to find out what's going on around here?” Calm Grape queried.

“If we do not move forward, we learn nothing. The only choice is to push ahead.” Strong Demon stated.

“They said to go to the gym, right?” Questioned Boring Hope

“Yes they did so how’s about we oblige them.” He said making his way to follow the others.

As we made our way to the gym the questioning of the students continued until Baguette got irritated and rushed ahead into the gym to confront our captors making some students rush after him.

As the group walked into the gyms they found it normal, nothing out of place or odd about it.

“Oh. It really does look like an entrance ceremony...” Boring Hope stated slightly relieved.

“See? Told Ya! It's totally normal entrance ceremony stuff.” smugged Hedgehog.

The reassurances were not to last, however.

“Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then let's get things rolling!” That voice from the broadcast spoke from behind the podium.

And then a teddy bear jumped up from behind the podium on the gym.

“

‘...? Okay that’s odd.’

“Huh? A teddy bear?” The Cutie questioned.

“I'm not a teddy bear! I...am...Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster! Nice to meet you all!” The monochrome ursine corrected

‘Well insanity is the companion of genius, I guess that applies to the people that surround them as well.’ came His amused thoughts.

The students all made rational remarks about the bear asserting that they believed it to be a simple toy, while the bear tried to correct their claims.

‘My remote control system is so complex, even the folks at NASA can't recreate or even comprehend it! Ah, but don't make me say stuff that might destroy NASA's dreams. I just couldn't BEAR that!” Said the pathetic pun pusher

‘Well that was to be expected’ 

“Bear" that? Really? You are...unfortunate.” said The Snake

“Now then, moving on! We really must hurry and get started...”

“Giving up already? No other stupid bear puns?” came Rose Golds cringing voice

‘Do not jinx us woman’

“Quiet down now, quiet down. Ah, okay, so...!”

“He has abandoned the gag...” pointed out Demon

‘Do not give it attention’

“Everyone! Stand at attention and bow! And...good morning!” came the cheerful commands

Windup Toy let loose a greeting in response to Neurotics annoyance.

“Now then, let us commence with a most noteworthy and memorable entrance ceremony! First, let's talk a bit about what your school life here will be like. Now, ah, make no mistake--you few students, so full of potential, represent the hope of the world. And to protect such splendid hope you will all live a communal life together solely within the confines of this school. Everyone will live in harmony together, and adhere to the rules and regulations of the school.

Cue confused faces

‘Alright where’s the extra twist to this spiel’

Ah, now then...regarding the end date for this communal life...There isn't one! In other words, you'll all be here until the day you die! Such is the school life you've been assigned.”

‘Well looks like kidnapping confirmed’

“Wh-What did he just say? Until the day we d-die...?” came the disbelieving voice of Neuroses

‘Yes dear loud and clear for all with working ears’

“Oh, but fear not! We have quite an abundant budget, so you won't lack for all the common conveniences.” continued our collective captors.

“That's the least of our worries right now!” came Blueberries worried cry.

‘Speak for yourself dear I want to know our conditions’

“Yeah, what the hell? You're saying I have to live here forever? You're screwing with us, right?“ came Golds more statement than question.

“I am not screwing with you! I am no liar, of that you can be 100% sure. Ah, and just for your information...you're completely cut off from the outside world. So you don't have to worry about that dirty land beyond these walls ever again!”

‘Unlikely to say the least’

“Cut off...? So all those metal plates all over the school... They're there to keep us trapped in here?” Said Boring Hope

“That's exactly what they're there for. No matter how much you may yell and scream for help...help will not come. So with all of that in mind, feel free to live out your life here with reckless abandon!” 

‘No thanks I prefer to make deliberate actions’

“Come on, what the hell is this? I don't care if the school or whoever else is behind it all, this is just a really bad joke.” said Peirced

‘Unless they are Youtubers In their off time I highly doubt this is a joke’

“Yeah! Cut this shit out! It isn't funny anymore!’ said Baguette

“You keep saying this is a lie or a joke. A bunch of skeptics, all of you.” came the bear's exasperated reply

“But I guess you can't help it, huh? You all grew up in an age where you're taught to doubt your neighbor... Well, you'll have plenty of time to find out whether or not what I say is true. And when that time comes, you'll see with your own eyeballs that I speak the undeniable truth.”

‘You underestimate the power of denial good bear’

“Having to live here forever would be...quite the problem.” came the Snakes casual reply

“Come, now. What's the matter with all of you? You decided of your own free will to attend Hope's Peak Academy, didn't you? And now, before the entrance ceremony is even finished, you've already decided you want to leave? Oh, but you know... I guess I did forget to mention one thing. There *is* one way for you to leave the school...” 

‘He sets it up...’

“R-Really...?” hoped Neurotic

“As headmaster, I've crafted a special clause for those of you who would like to leave! I call it...the Graduation Clause!”

‘How original’

“Now, let me tell you about this fun little rule. As I mentioned, in order to maintain an environment of harmony here, we rely on a communal lifestyle. And if someone were to disrupt that harmony, they and they alone would be allowed to leave the school. That, my students, is the Graduation Clause!”

‘He relaxes his muscles...

“What do you mean by "disrupt the harmony"?”

‘Good suspicion Pride’

“Puhuhu... Well, you know... If one person were to murder another.”

‘And the ball is sent flying!’

“ M-Murder!?” Came Borings shocked response.

“Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. You must kill someone if you want to leave. It's as simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way possible.”

‘Their are worse ways... Oh my-my they are quite chilled aren’t they’

“Puhuhu. I bet *that* got your brain juices flowing! Beats the heck out of a human catching a salmon, huh? Like I said before, you guys are the hope of the world. But you know... Taking that hope and seeing it get murdered creates a darkened shadow of despair. And I just find that so...darn...exciting!

‘Then you are quite boring’

“What the hell are you talking about!? To kill each other is...It's!” said Pierced 

“To kill each other is to kill each other. I'm sure there's a dictionary here somewhere if you need it.” Our smarmy overlord snarked

“We know what it means, that's not the problem! Why do we have to kill each other!?” Said Delicious

‘Because they get off on it dear’

“Yeah! Stop blabbering on with all this nonsense! Just let us go home already!” said The Unit

“ ...Blabbering?”

“Blabbering, blabbering, what do you mean blabbering!? Stop blabbering on about blabbering on! You guys just don't get it, do you? "Let us go, let us go!" You keep on saying the same thing over and over and over and over...! Listen. From this moment on, this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it? And you can kill as much as you wanna kill! So go ahead, go on a kill-kill-killing spree!” Said the annoyed bear

“Alright, come on... How long are you gonna keep this up?” Said Hedgehog 

“Eh?”

“You got us, okay? You scared the hell out of us. So you can go ahead and reveal the trick now.”

“Reveal the trick...?”

“Yeah, cuz I mean... Y'know, this is all some kinda trick and all, right? So uh, like...”

‘The chill is strong with this one’

“Dude, shut the hell up and get outta my way.”

Shoving Hedgehog aside, Baguette placed himself in front of Monokuma, his voice rumbling like thunder.

“Listen up, asshole! This shit's gone way too far! What the hell kinda joke IS this!?”

“Joke? What, you mean like your hair?”

‘Incoming Rage’

“FFFUUUUUUUUUUUU--!”

Baguette roared out, and then there was a sudden BOOM! It was the sound of the floorboards as he kicked off and launched himself into the air. He flew at Monokuma, fast and straight as a bullet. He'd locked on to his target...

*Crash*

‘Ooh nice chokehold’

“Gotcha, you little piece of shit! I dunno if you're a toy or a stuffed animal or whatever the hell! Either way, I'm gonna rip you to fuckin' shreds!”

“Waah! Violence against the headmaster is in violation of school regulations!”

“Shut the fuck up! Let me outta here, or I swear to Christ...”

*Beeping*

...

“What, no smartass comeback this time!?”

*Beeping is getting faster*

“Stop that goddamn beeping and SAY SOMETHING!”

‘Oh dear’

“I’d throw that if I were you.” He said casually

*Beeping gets even faster.*

“Huh...?”

“Hurry up and throw it!” Said Purple Smart

I dunno if her ferocity stunned him into silence or what, but without a word, he did what we told him. He...threw Monokuma. And as soon as he did...!

*KABOOM!*

“The hell!? Th-That sure as shit wasn't a joke. It blew the hell up...”

There was a ringing in my ears, and I could smell gunpowder.

‘Hm that could have seriously hurt him’

“But you know... This means that the teddy bear's been destroyed, right?” said Cutie

‘Oh you sweet summer child...’

“I told you, I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monokuma!”

‘It’s never that easy’

“Uwah! There's another one...?” 

‘Yes pierced that was obvious. Is there something in our air?’

“You son of a bitch! You seriously tried to kill me just now!

‘Nooo’

“Well, yes. I was serious about trying to kill you. You did violate one of the school regulations, after all. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but you'd better be careful from now on. Any naughty boy or girl who violates my rules won't get off with just a little swat on the butt.”

‘Well let’s hear these rules the-‘

“H-Hey... So does this mean there's like, a bunch more of you around here somewhere?”

‘Please do not let your hair color indicate your masks intelligence dear’

“Monokumas have been placed all throughout the school, yes. Plus, don't forget the surveillance cameras installed everywhere. And if you're caught breaking any rules, well... you all just saw what happened, right? Puhuhu... And I won't be so forgiving with my punishment next time. So don't let it happen again!”

“Th-That's not even punishment. That's just...wrong...”

‘Quite but what are you gonna do about it’

“Now then, lastly... To commemorate your joyous entry into our school, I have a little something for you...  
This is our official student handbook! Pretty cool, huh? As you can see, it's fully digital. So naturally, we call it... The e-Handbook!”

‘Simple but poignant’

“Ahem. Yes, well, moving on... This handbook is absolutely vital to healthy school life, so don't lose it! When you start it up, it will display your name. Always make sure you have the right one! Now, this is not your everyday notebook. It has so many more uses than that! Also, it's completely waterproof. Splash it, wash it, drown it, it'll keep on ticking! And thanks to its space-age design, it can withstand an impact force of up to ten tons. Very resistant! It contains all of our school regulations, so make sure you review them thoroughly!”

“You'll hear me say this a lot, but any violation of school regulations will not be tolerated. Rules restrict, yes, but they also protect. Society, for example, would be utter chaos without laws.”

‘Until we inevitably made Order of the Chaos or died trying’

“The same thing applies here! Which is why it's crucial we have strict punishments in place for violators. Okay, well...that brings our entrance ceremony to a close! Please enjoy your abundantly dreary school life! And...see ya!”

And with that, he was gone, leaving us all to think over his words

“So, guys... How would you define what we just experienced?”

“Quiet informative” He said

“How...? Why...? I don't understand any of this”

“We have to l-live here forever...? Or...k-kill?”

‘Oh brighten up dearies’

“Wh-What...? What just happened!?”

“Oh relax the lot of you. Worrying yourself into a state of panic won’t help things.” He advised

“Correct we need to remain calm. First, let's just take a second to summarize everything we just heard. Based on what Monokuma said, we essentially have two choices. Choice number one is that we each stay here, living a "communal life" together until the day we die. And the other choice is...”

“We murder one of each-other for our freedom” He concluded

“But...killing someone... That's...”

“An option dearie” He asserted

“We were abducted out of nowhere and stuffed into this place meant to look like a school. And now we're supposed to start killing each other? This is... This is...this is just...! What IS this!?”

‘Someone’s idea of quality entertainment Unit’

“A lie, is what it is. All these ridiculous things we've heard... This all has to be fake!”

‘Deny until the day you die Toy it won’t change reality’

“Right now it doesn't really matter if it's real or fake. What matters is... Is there anyone here who's seriously considering all this...?”

To that, nobody had a response... smiling to myself, I looked around at the others.

They all stared at one another, trying to gauge each other's thoughts. I could almost taste the hostility. "You must kill someone if you want to leave." Those words had planted thoughts deep within each of them. Each of them became suspicious of everyone else. They were forced to wonder, "Is somebody going to betray us?"

And that was how our new school life began... This school, which had come out of nowhere to raise their hopes so high.

It filled them with dread.  
It filled him with amusement.

“Well let’s just see how this goes shall we?” Came the carefree recommendation of the tritagonist of this version of this tale.

Persona Stellaris... let’s see how you do here hmm?

**Author's Note:**

> The only burst of semi creativity, motivation, and hope in years and it's cut short by self hatred.  
> Mmmmm good job me you've wasted everyone's time once again. Anyone vaguely interested in where i was going with this can ask me i'm never going to work up the motivation to even try make this happen.
> 
> Update  
> I actually made this a chapter. I am very proud of myself. Please bully me incessantly about this things flaws. I need motivation to improve and continue and spite is my motivation of choice.


End file.
